In a first aspect, this invention relates to an edge-carrying drill body, which is rotatable around a central geometric axis and comprises a through channel arranged for internal chip evacuation, which channel mouths (opens) in front and rear ends of the body.
In a second aspect, the invention relates to a method for the manufacture of edge-carrying drill bodies of the above-mentioned type.
In a third aspect, the invention also relates to a drilling tool, which includes an edge-carrying drill body of the kind in question.